Life in Their Own Way
by Fantasia di Tempesta
Summary: Perception of life, based on their point of view. A series of drabbles and one-shots. Chap 2:...loop,he used to be a rebellious kid until he met that boy. Sucks at summary. First KHR! fic. Please RnR!
1. Tsuna Life

Drabble

Title: A Drabble Called Life

Rating: T (maybe)

Character/Pairing: Tsuna, implied 27K

Anime/Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summary: Perception of life, based on their point of view. A series of drabbles.

Warning: OOC, typo, bad grammar

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR! It belongs to its respective owner. (Amano Akira)

-Line breaker-

For Tsuna, life is nothing but a nightmare. Since he was a little boy, they always gave him stupid nicknames such as 'Useless Tsuna' and 'Dame-Tsuna' aka 'No-Good Tsuna'. Sigh, what a torture that was. But, being Tsuna, he accepts everything. Yes, everything, and that includes his incompetence, his weak and timid personality, and every single of his helplessness.

Zero marks, slow poke, no good. No rushing and carefree, to be healthy is his main priority. But, does it always have to be like that?

-Line breaker-

But, he changes when he saw her. She's the idol of school with the most beautiful smile, well, according to him. Even though he still accepts his weaknesses, now he's doing it half-heartedly. He did wishes to be stronger and to be able to protect her, and also wishes for another miracle.

Fortunately, his wishes came true… in a form of a baby home tutor. Yep, it's in a form of a baby assassin called Reborn. From that day on, he learned to be stronger, discovered his true self, making new friends and allies, and yet, he learned to protect the ones he loved the most. It was all to prepare him into the most influential man in the Mafia, the Don Vongola Decimo.

-Line breaker-

From that day on, life is nothing but an adventure now. And look, things have gotten pretty much better! (Well, even though it was kind of crazy and yet hellish progress. Besides, remember what he has involved into since the very beginning, though. It is the dark worlds of the Mafia, of course.)

-line breaker-

Me: All right. That's it. I made it based on the character songs, though. So, don't be depressed okay? Oh, by the way, do you like it? If you do, please review. If you don't, please also review. In that way, I will go and run for it. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed. ^^

Tsuna: That's right. So please read and review! *bows*

Gokudera: Juudaime! You don't need to be like that!

Tsuna: Eh? Why not?

Gokudera: A boss shouldn't act like that! Here, let me do the job. *bows*

Me: Whoa. Okay. So, as they say... Please RnR~! ^^


	2. loop

Drabble

Title: A Drabble Called Life

Rating: T (maybe)

Character/Pairing: Gokudera

Anime/Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summary: Perception of life, based on their point of view. A series of drabbles.

Warning: OOC, typo, bad grammar

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR! It belongs to its respective owner. (Amano Akira)

-Line breaker-

…loop

-Story start-

Since he was born, his family thinks that he is a gifted child. Others think that he is an oriental half-breed prodigy. He didn't like it, though. Being called a softie because of his musical abilities turned him into a rebellious bad boy. He often escapes from his golden cage and went back… with an aching stomach, just because of that. Oh, what a torture that was. But, with his mother playing those entire beautiful pieces, nothing seemed to go wrong. And yet, the most tragic thing is that he didn't know that the woman who was playing those pieces was his own mother.

Everything changed after she died. He became a lot more rebellious than ever, since he discovered about it. Well, he didn't trust anyone anymore. Even his own biological father and his sister, he hated them all. Why? Why would they hide the truth? What the hell just happened? Those words kept coming inside his head. So, he ran away from home and decided to join the Vongola.

After he reached the age of 15, he went to Japan to study abroad and also for another 'business'. What business? It's for testing the Vongola Decimo-to-be Sawada Tsunayoshi. What for? Well, he's going to see whether our dame-Tsuna is being a proper mafia boss, of course.

At first, he sees his future boss as a weakling, totally unfit to become a mafia boss in the future. He sees that kid as a no-good and hopeless one. He couldn't even believe that he could survive in this wild, wild world out there. But, hey, everything he knows doesn't always right, right?

After since that incident, his world changed all over. All those things he believed, all things he watch, support, or see, it's all for the boss. Yes, it is the boss that changed his life, his world, his everything. And now, with the Decimo as his boss to follow, nothing will ever stop him. _Nothing._ Or so he thought. But, who knows what might happen afterwards as he walks a new path toward the new light he finally found.

-line breaker-

Me: Uwaa~! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long… Writer's block is killing me! I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun! Oh, btw, happy birthday! Wish u all the best and may your dreams come true. ^^

I've brought you a present of apology. It's an alien from next door, err, I mean from the anime next door (Keroro Gunso). *shows frog-like alien from next door*

Gokudera: Uwaaa~! Thanks! *grabs alien*

Alien (?): Gero~! Why are you taking me here! I was supposed to do my housework! No~!

Me: Don't worry, Keroro-kun. Besides, Natsumi-chan already allow me to borrow you for a while.

Keroro: A while? I've got tons of gundams to work on. No~!

Me: Don't be silly. Now go. Good bye… ^^

Keroro: NO! *dragged by Gokudera-kun, into the dark…*

Me: That's it. See you next time! ^^ *waves goodbye*


End file.
